


Deleite por la tarde

by AmyLeeCooper



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, shamy, xMarisolx
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLeeCooper/pseuds/AmyLeeCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante su descripción de la mayonesa, Sheldon tuvo una epifanía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleite por la tarde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afternoon Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481944) by [xmarisolx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarisolx/pseuds/xmarisolx). 



> Ésta es una traducción que hice para xmarisolx de "Afternoon delight" Nada es mío.

**DELEITE POR LA TARDE**

Desde que Amy y Sheldon tuvieron sexo por primera vez, un interruptor se encendió en Amy y estaba teniendo problemas en apagarlo. No es que lo estuviera tratando de hacer particularmente. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas, Sheldon encontró resistir, bueno, difícilmente.

Él estaba en la cocina preparándose un sándwich cuando recordó algo.

“Mis disculpas, Amy.” Dijo. “¿También te gustaría un sándwich?” Si requieres un punto de venta adicional, compré una mostaza exótica que creo que encontrarás muy agradable al paladar.

Amy se levantó de donde estaba sentada en el sofá y caminó hacia la cocina. “Voy a declinar en la mostaza, aunque sí me gustaría un sándwich. Si no te importa, me gustaría presidir en  tu preparación del mismo. "

Sheldon la miró sorprendido. “No puedo imaginar por qué. Con mi memoria eidética, fácilmente puedo recordar exactamente como te gusta que tu sándwich sea ensamblado”

“Bueno, tal vez te sorprenda encontrar que me gustaría variar de ‘lo usual’ Sheldon. Olvidas que a diferencia de ti, a mí me gusta cumplir en ocasiones algún capricho.

“Entonces bien,” dijo Sheldon, cediéndole el punto. “Siéntete libre de presidir los procedimientos.” Aclaró su garganta. “¿Estoy mal al asumir que te gustaría pan?” preguntó más bien en broma.

“En efecto, sí quiero,” dijo, él sacó dos piezas de centeno de una bolsa sobre la mesa. “Sin embargo, quisiera de ese tipo.” Dijo  ella apuntando a una barra de pan Wonder encima del refrigerador.

“Vamos, Amy,” dijo incrédulo. “La semana pasada dijiste que el pan blanco era el apéndice del mundo del pan - omnipresente y familiar, pero carente de cualquier valor discernible."

“Bueno, cambié de opinión,” dijo ella sin pedir disculpas.

“Entonces deberías saber que ésa barra de pan le pertenece a Leonard.”

"Seguramente no me va a negar una rebanada o dos.”

“Lo hará si cuenta las piezas.”

“Creo que ésa es tu práctica, no la de él.”

“Suficientemente justo,” dijo Sheldon, mientras sacaba dos piezas de pan blanco de la bolsa. “Ahora, ¿proseguimos con el queso?”

“No, sin queso. Pero quisiera tomate.”

“Sabia elección,” dijo él, cortando una rebanada de uno que ya tenía en la tabla de cortar.

“Preferiría, - _pausa dramática_ \- _dos_ tomates cherry,” dijo ella.

“Mira, Amy” protestó Sheldon, “los tomates Cherry acompañan mejor las ensaladas, no los sándwiches. Además, los tomates de huerto proveen más cobertura al pan. ”

“Tan cierto como eso puede ser, yo preferiría dos jugosas, redondas, esferas de deliciosos tomates, por favor.” Mientras lo decía se lamía los labios.

“Como desees,” dijo él, y luchó por balancear los dos tomates cherry en la pieza de pan. “¿Y jamón?”

“Sí,” dijo Amy, su voz disminuyó a un suave ronroneo. “Por favor corta una buena, gruesa, rebanada de jamón y ponla entre ésas dos piezas de pan blanco.”

Sheldon lo hizo como ella se le ordenó, aunque no sin cierta perplejidad. “Nunca te había visto tan entusiasmada por un sándwich,” le dijo.

“Oh, sí,” dijo Amy. "Ahora acaba con esa unión de orbes de carne tierna y gruesa entre esas rebanadas de pan con una grandísima cantidad de suculenta, suave, húmeda, blanca..."

En alguna parte durante su descripción de la mayonesa, Sheldon tuvo una epifanía. Con los ojos muy abiertos y capturando su aliento, sus ojos se clavaron a su novia.

“Ay Amy,” susurró él.

* * *

 

 

Leonard decidió ir a casa en el almuerzo. Con Howard en el espacio, Raj de vacaciones en India y Amy y Sheldon en su ‘reunión de mediodía bimestral,’ él realmente no quería comer solo en la cafetería. Cada vez que lo hacía, equivalía a una invitación abierta a personajes raros como Kripke, para acompañarlo a la mesa. Además, basado con el número de seguimiento que encontró en línea, Leonard había adelantado la entrega de UPS de una sudadera de ‘Funciona con Linux’ ese día, y si alguien debía firmar por ello, debía ser él, ¿no? Así que ahí estaba.

Cuando regresó al apartamento, se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Él estaba muy seguro de que Sheldon había sido el último en salir del apartamento en la mañana, y considerando los hábitos de Sheldon (buenos y malos) lo limitaron a- rayos, _definitivamente_  eran frenéticos, Leonard se imaginó que quizá él mismo fue quien había olvidado cerrar. Entró, considerando brevemente qué almorzaría, recordando que una siesta sería aún mejor. Sólo colapsó en el sofá. El hecho de que sus pies estuvieran en el lugar de Sheldon sólo hacía que dormir fuera mucho más placentero.

Después escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Era un sonido rasgador.

“Aaaay, hombre. No me digas que tenemos un ratón,” dijo en un grito. Después otro sonido, más fuerte  esta vez y sonaba a… _Eso es definitivamente muy fuerte para un ratón,_ pensó para sí mismo. Después fue atacado por un contundente sentimiento de terror. Leonard y Sheldon ya habían sido víctimas de un robo antes; eso podría pasar otra vez. Se deslizó hacía la espada que estaba sobre el librero y la descolgó de los ganchos donde reposaba. Sostenía el arma en lo alto, por arriba de su hombro.

“En mis manos,” Dijo fuerte, su voz desafiante y valiente, “sostengo una réplica exacta de ‘Ice,’ una espada mística, hechizada- forjada de acero  del famoso Valyrian, y no tengo miedo de usarla para lo que fue creada.”

“¿Para colgarla en la pared y fanfarroneársela a tus amigos?”

Leonard miró desconcertado. “¿Sheldon?”

“¿Sí?” contestó.

“¿Estás en el piso de la cocina?”

“Por supuesto que sí, Leonard,” dijo, inquietantemente sin aliento, “Honestamente, algunas preguntas no necesitan ser preguntadas.”

“Bueno, hipotéticamente,” Amy jadeó, “podrías estar agachado en uno de los gabinetes del piso.”

“¿Amy está contigo?” preguntó Leonard, aún más en shock.

“Sí, en efecto,” contestó ella.

Pensó por un momento. “Están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo?”

“Bueno, no tengo idea de lo que estás pensando que estamos haciendo,” contestó Sheldon. “Pero sólo puedo imaginar tres actividades posibles que podríamos estar haciendo, y pues no estamos ni fregando el piso ni buscando el seguro del arete de Amy, eso nos deja-”

“¡AY, VAMOS, CHICOS!” dijo Leonard molesto. Caminó de regreso a la pared, regresando la espada a sus ganchos. “Me voy de aquí.”

“Una muy recomendable acción,” dijo Amy.

“¿Saben? Lo más cortés hubiera sido colgar una corbata en la puerta.”

“¿Eso significa?” preguntó Sheldon, impresionado.”Bueno eso explica por qué en el MIT, una población estudiantil, que estaba desinteresada totalmente en la decoración del dormitorio, vestían tan formalmente los picaportes de las puertas por las tardes.”

“Adiós,” dijo Leonard. Sheldon y Amy escucharon la puerta de enfrente abrir, y después cerrar.

“Así que,” dijo Amy, su voz sofocada. “¿Dónde estábamos?”

“Tu metáfora resulta imperfecta, Amy” contestó Sheldon. “Me temo que lo que estábamos haciendo no correspondía a ningún elemento de tu sándwich.”

“Bueno entonces, para la próxima vez,” dijo ella, “tendremos que hacer una ensalada.”

 _La próxima vez_. Las palabras casi lo empujaron por un momento. Ella lo dijo tan casual y tan confidente, como si ‘la próxima vez’ ya estuviera garantizada, como si fuera algo que ahora hacían. Sheldon no estaba completamente seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto.

Hasta que ella lo besó en los labios, con ello sintió todo el poder que ella poseía;  fue entonces que recordó el por qué esto tenía sentido.

“La próxima vez,” el susurró. “La próxima vez.” Él la besó de regreso.


End file.
